


The rewards of love

by Autumn_Shade



Series: The price of love series [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: A-yuan being cute, Author Was Bored, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Lan Zhan crying, M/M, Mention of abuse, Traditional Chinese Wedding, WangXian, Weddings, some smut, traditional western wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Shade/pseuds/Autumn_Shade
Summary: The challenges that Wei Ying and Lan Zhan face after the accident leads them down rode of discovery, drama, and... a child?(Continuation of “The Price of Love”)
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying, Lan wangji/ wei wuxian, Lán Huàn/Jiāng Chéng
Series: The price of love series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811017
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	The rewards of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 大家好！我叫Autumn! 
> 
> I am super sorry that this continuation is out so late 😭🥺 I really wanted to do this story justice but somehow, I still feel like it is poorly written but I wanted to get this out so people weren’t feeling like I just abandoned the story idea. 
> 
> I think this story ended up being 50 to 60 pages 😂
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy! 
> 
> 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 
> 
> 心爱- beloved or my love
> 
> 天子笑！分你一坛！- “Emperor’s smile! I’ll give you some!” 
> 
> 宝贝- baby

“Oh fuck no….” 

That was all it took for Lan Zhan to see red. 

“I’m sorry, can I help you?”

“Excuse you?” Jiang Cheng replied, his hands curling into fists at his side. 

Lan XiChen tried to step between the two men before anything could escalate but Lan Zhan had already walked across the room, grabbed the collar of Jiang Cheng’s stupid expensive suite, and lifted him up. 

“What right do you have to be here?!” Lan Zhan yelled. The man didn’t often raise his voice but for Jiang Cheng to show up in the hospital where Wei Ying was after kicking him out was unacceptable. To make it worse, not only did the man show up with his brother but he also looked down on his engagement to Wei Ying. 

“Man fuck you! What right do I have to be here? Wei Ying is still my family.” 

Lan Zhan drooped Jiang Cheng then turned his glare on his brother. 

“Do not let him in.” 

Then, Lan Zhan spun on his heel and began walking towards Wei Ying’s room. 

_God damnit._

Lan Zhan knew of the events that unfolded between his fiancé and Jiang Cheng. Hearing first from Jiang Cheng himself that Wei Ying selfishly ran away with the Jiang family needed him the most. Then from Wei Ying who explained that he ran because he was given something he never wanted so his own brother kicked him out.

For the fact that Jiang Cheng still played the victim card was beyond fucked up and how could his brother stand by to watch??! 

Lan Zhan heard Jiang Cheng dramatically cough and of course because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, he asked, “did he pay you to wear that ring to keep face?” 

Lan Zhan stopped in his tracks, his body tense. 

_H-how fucking dare he._

“Excuse me.” is all Lan Zhan said before turning the corner. He’s too tired to fight with Jiang Cheng… he just wants to be with Wei Ying. 

When Lan Zhan got back into the room, Wei Ying was sleeping peacefully. His beautiful black shoulder length hair was loose and wavy and his soft skin illuminated by the lights. 

The events of the earlier part of the day still ran through Lan Zhan’s head like a never ending nightmare. 

How could he have missed Wei Ying? Surely they would’ve run into each other somewhere in the building, right? 

What was Wei Ying thinking when the building crashed on top of him? Was he afraid? Did he regret anything? 

Feeling tears pool in his eyes once more, Lan Zhan shakily took a seat on a chair located next to the bed, and hunched over, willing himself not to sob. 

He had to be strong for Wei Ying now because the difficulties Wei Ying will face soon far outweigh Lan Zhan’s own. 

When Lan Zhan hears the door open up slowly, he wills his thoughts to leave and for a moment, he tenses up thinking it’ll be fucking Jiang Cheng but immediately relaxes when he sees his brother. 

Unlike Lan Zhan, Lan XiChen is approachable. His golden eyes are warm and welcoming, with a smile to go along with it. 

Lan Zhan’s eyes were cold and emotionless, his lips always set in a thin line. 

“Xiong-Zhang…” Lan Zhan whispers. 

“A-Zhan,” Lan XiChen whispers back before looking over at Wei Ying, a slight gasp slipping past his lips. 

“It’s not your fault A-Zhan.” Lan XiChen says with determination. 

Lan Zhan just looks helplessly as his brother before he breaks down and begins to cry. 

In an instant, Lan Zhan feels his brother's arms around his body, then giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“A-Zhan… I promise you, Wei Ying isn’t angry at you. He does not blame you for the accident because that’s what it was, an accident.” 

Lan Zhan buries his face into his brother's shoulder opting to remain silent as he is unable to form the words to give an adequate response. 

Lan XiChen is patient with his brother, he doesn’t push him to say or do anything. He simply holds his baby brother, pats his back, and gently coos him to try and relax. 

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and freshen up A-Zhan?” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes widened in panic. 

_What if I’m gone when Wei Ying wakes up?_

_Wei Ying hasn’t seen Xiong-Zhang in a long time, what if he gets startled?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Lan XiChen gives his signature smile, “if Mr.Wei wakes up, I will inform him that you have left and will return quickly, okay?”

Lan Zhan was still glued to his chair in fear. 

“A-Zhan…” Lan XiChen sighs gently, “you’re tired. This is a stressful time, I understand that but if you want to be here for Mr.Wei, you need to make sure you remain healthy okay? Please, go to the bathroom, freshen up, maybe get some food from the cafeteria area then come back. I promise it will be okay.” 

_What about Jiang Cheng?_

Lan Zhan wanted to ask but couldn’t because it felt so rude. 

Lan Zhan may not like the Jiang heir but his brother does (for reasons Lan Zhan can’t understand) and Lan Zhan doesn’t want to create a rift between himself and Lan XiChen. That’s the last thing he wants. 

With a slight nod, Lan Zhan wipes his eyes then slowly begins to stand up on shaky legs. 

With one last look at his love, Lan Zhan opens the door and leaves. 

\--------------------

An hour or so later, Lan Zhan returns to Wei Ying’s room, his face no longer stained with tears and his stomach full of food.

“Xichen-ge!” Lan Zhan hears Wei Ying wheeze out, “No that isn’t true, Lan Zhan really did that?” His fiancé doubles over in laughter. 

_Oh brother…_

Lan XIchen smiles back at Wei Ying and ensures that what he had just told him was indeed the truth. 

“Wei Ying…Xiong-Zhang .” Lan Zhan says, making his presence known. 

Wei Ying’s beautiful grey eyes turn to Lan Zhan and somehow, his smile becomes bigger and brighter. 

“Lan Zhan~” Wei Ying says playfully, his eyebrows wiggling a little bit. 

“Is it true that you kept a secret diary after you met me?”

Lan Zhan turns to his brother, face full of betrayal. 

“No no, Lan Zhan look at me~” Wei Ying whines as he makes grabby hands at his handsome fiance. 

“I’m sorry A-Zhan.” Lan Xichen says but clearly doesn’t mean it. “Mr.Wei-” 

“XIchen-ge, I told you, call me by my name!”

“Yes yes, my apologies” his brother says with a slight nod. “When Wei Ying woke up, he was a little confused as to why I was here so I explained that you called me here and that you were currently getting some food. Wei Ying then proceeded to make small talk and somehow, our conversation veered to me telling stories of our youth, so… offhandedly, I mentioned the diary you kept shortly after the Jiang family left the Cloud Recess.” 

Lan Zhan felt the tips of his ears burn bright red. 

The diary he kept after meeting Wei Ying shows his progression of annoyance to unconditional love for the other, it was Lan Zhan’s only form of venting as writing was one of his strong suits. 

“Lan Zhannnnn~” Wei Ying repeats, “your ears are red, I know you did! It’s okay Lan Zhan, I think that’s very romantic!” 

Lan Zhan huffs and walks over to his love, dropping a gentle kiss on his head. 

“Mn. Couldn’t talk to Wei Ying very well, could only write.” 

Wei Ying leans up into his touch, “I think that’s very cute. Can I please read it?” 

“One day.” 

Lan XiChen awkwardly coughs at the couple's sweet exchange. 

“Well, if you two don’t mind, I’m going to take my leave, I don’t wish to overstay my welcome.” Lan XiChen stood up, nodded to Wei Ying, then looked at Lan Zhan. 

“Do you mind if I steal my brother for another moment Wei Ying?” 

“Of course not XiChen-ge!” 

The two Lan brother’s walked down the hallway of the hospital in a comfortable silence. They both watched as people were walking in and out of rooms, families of large numbers walking into their loved ones rooms, the nurses and doctors brisk on their feet as they went from patient to patient. At one point, Lan Zhan sees a little boy inside a room, alone and coloring. 

“A-Zhan..” Lan XiChen calls softly, “Mr.Wei… he’s matured… he seems very happy too, I can tell you’re also very happy.” 

“Yes. Very happy.” Lan Zhan answered immediately. “Wei Ying is the best thing to have happened to me.” 

Lan XiChen just smiles warmly at his baby brother, “I’m happy to hear that A-Zhan… although,” Lan XiChen looks at Lan Zhan with slight amusement, “how come I was never informed that you two were engaged?” 

_Oh… uh oh_

Lan Zhan feels slightly guilty for not sharing this news with his Xiong-Zhang but after he proposed to Wei Ying, they were both so wrapped up in the bliss and love of the event that they forgot to notify anyone else. 

Lan XiChen laughed warmly at his brothers guilty face, “Don’t feel bad A-Zhan, I’m not angry but… may I hear the story of how it happened?” 

“Mn.”

———————

“Lan Zhannnnnn~” Wei Ying whined as he shoved the last bite of pudding into his mouth.

It’s been about 3 and ½ weeks since the fire and since then, Wei Ying has been recovering splendidly due to the combination of drugs and sleep, however, he’s gotten restless. 

“Please can we go outside! I feel so much better and it’s so nice today! We can have a picnic!” 

Lan Zhan closes his book and takes the empty cup to throw away.

“Wei Ying, you have an appointment with the prosthetic specialist in 3 hours, you need to rest and save energy.” 

His fiancé did not like that answer because he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Lan Zhan is being so mean. This Wei Ying has been in and out of sleep, eaten shitty hospital food, haven’t been back to our home in weeks, haven’t slept in _our_ bed in a week, and I haven’t had sex in weeks!” 

Lan Zhan muses at the last complaint. 

_Out of all the things to whine about._

These last few weeks have been hard for both of them, especially at night. Since Lan Zhan can’t stay past visiting hours, he’s been forced to sleep in their bed alone with nightmares that plague every sleeping moment. 

Wei Ying too suffers from nightmares. 

Both of them are sleep deprived beyond belief but when Lan Zhan does get to visit, the two will take naps together in the small little hospital bed to make up for some of the lost sleep. 

Of course, since Wei Ying isn’t at home, the two’s everyday activities have been put on hold and while Lan Zhan does enjoy sex, he enjoys Wei Ying more. 

“Patience.” Is all Lan Zhan says before kissing Wei Ying’s cheek. 

“No. Don’t start spouting your family rules to me! I’ve been in bed for 3 almost 4 weeks, I need to do something! Anything! Please love.” 

Wei Ying gives Lan Zhan his best pouty face and enjoys watching as Lan Zhan’s solid resolute break. 

With a sigh, Lan Zhan walks out of the room to request a wheelchair, while Wei Ying begins to bounce and clap his hands like a child. 

When Lan Zhan gets Wei Ying comfortable with plenty of blankets even though it’s spring time, Wei Ying is basically beaming. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan says as he pushes the chair down the hall towards the elevators. “Be good.” 

Wei Ying stops bouncing in his chair to look at Lan Zhan, lust and love filling his eyes. 

“Or what Lan-er gege? Are you going to punish me?” 

Lan Zhan just kept his eyes forward as the elevator doors opened. 

A tall man with a suit and the same little boy who Lan Zhan had seen in passing stepped out. 

The little boy locked eyes with Lan Zhan, froze, then began to cry. 

Lan Zhan was genuinely shocked, he didn’t do anything! He was just standing behind Wei Ying, waiting for their turn. 

Wei Ying looked from the boy to Lan Zhan then back to the boy. 

“U-uh…” Wei Ying stumbled, “Hi! What’s your name?” 

The little boy sniffled, “m-my name is a-Yuan.” 

Wei Ying smiled warmly, “That's a very good name, little mister. My name is Wei Ying and this is,” he points at Lan Zhan, “my fiancé, Lan Zhan… he’s a little scary isn’t he?” 

The little boy hid behind the man with the suite and stared wide eyes at Wei Ying. 

“It’s okay, I thought he was a little scary too but he’s actually very very nice. His eye color just makes him look a little tense.” 

_Thanks hun_

The little boy, A-Yuan, slowly stepped out from behind the man with the suit, who was creepily just standing there. It gave Lan Zhan bad vibes. 

“M-mister, what happened to your legs?” A-Yuan asked tentatively. 

Wei Ying continued to smile at the small boy who’s big blue eyes were soully focused on Wei Ying’s legs. 

“Ah… this Wei Ying got stuck and I was in some danger. The doctors had to take them off to save me. Does that make sense A-Yuan?” 

The little boy looked up at Wei Ying and gave a little smile before nodding his head.

“A-Yuan understands, Mr. Wei.” He then turns to look at Lan Zhan, still a little nervous. 

“I’m sorry I cried mister… my uncle said I can’t cry or else I’ll get hit.” 

That made Lan Zhan and Wei Ying freeze… did they hear that right? 

The man in the suit, who up until now was silent and unmoving, quickly grabbed A-Yuan’s hand and pulled him away. 

“No, wait, sir.” Wei Ying said as he tried to reach for A-Yuan’s other hand. 

But the man in the suit didn’t listen, he just kept walking. 

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying says frantically, “go get him. I’m gonna call the cops.” 

Lan Zhan was slightly hesitant, which Wei Ying saw very clearly. 

“Lan Zhan it’s okay. I’m okay but that boy may not be.” 

With a slight nod, Lan Zhan rolled Wei Ying off to the side so no one would crash into him, before running off in the direction of A-Yuan and the man in the suit. 

“Excuse me.” Lan Zhan said as he caught up to the two. A-Yuan turned to Lan Zhan, his eyes large and scared. 

“A-Yuan, do you want to join Wei Ying and I for lunch?” Lan Zhan asked as he finally grabbed the little hand. 

The man turned to look at Lan Zhan. 

“Mr. Lan, I suggest you and your fiancé stay away from this child.” 

Lan Zhan turned to look at the man… for some reason, he looked very familiar. 

“There is nothing wrong with my fiancé and I wanting company during lunch.” Lan Zhan retorted. 

The man who was wearing dark sunglasses took them off and that’s when Lan Zhan realized he knew exactly who he was talking to. 

Wen Zhuliu was the right hand man to the Wen family who up until 5 years ago was on equal standing with the other major families, that being, Jiang, Lan, Jin, and Nie. 

“Mr. Lan,” Wen Zhuliu repeated, “this child is the nephew of Wen Ruohan and unless you want to ensure the Lan family remains in its place of power, I suggest you let go of that boy.” 

Lan Zhan turned his gaze to A-Yuan, looking over his small body for any signs of recent abuse, thankfully there were no visible ones. 

“A-Yuan, Wei Ying and I would love you to join us for lunch. We were going to have a picnic with yummy food.” 

A-Yuan’s bottom lip began to tremble as he stared at Lan Zhan. 

“Mr. Lan, get away from this child.” Wen Zhuliu repeated, this time placing a hand on his shoulder. 

With a quick movement, Lan Zhan grabbed the others wrist and twisted upwards, “put your hand on me again and I will have no issue breaking it.” 

Lan Zhan picked A-Yuan up with his free arm and stood up, forcing Wen Zhuliu to kneel in front of him. 

“It’s you who shouldn’t come near this child.” 

And with that, Lan Zhan let go and left. 

“Y-you are very scary” A-Yuan mumbled as they made their way back to Wei Ying. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.. you are scary towards the bad men, that makes you a superhero right?” 

Lan Zhan felt his lips quirk up in a small smile, “no A-Yuan, I’m no superhero.” 

A-Yuan shook his head, “I think you’re a superhero Mr.Lan, plus…” he looked around them before whispering, “Mr.Wei has a pretty face, only superhero’s get to marry pretty people.” 

Lan Zhan felt his heart stutter at the boy’s logic. 

“Mn. Wei Ying is very beautiful.” Is all he says before they turn the corner to find Wei Ying where Lan Zhan left him, on the phone and he was angry. 

“No! I don’t give a fuck if the Wen’s own this goddamn hospital. There is a child here most likely being treated for abuse and I want to report it.” 

Lan Zhan watched as his fiancé clenched his phone, knuckles turning white. 

“You know what? Fuck you!” Then Wei Ying hung up, huffing in anger. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan as he gently placed a hand on Wei Ying’s shoulder. 

Wei Ying took in a shaky breath as he leaned his head back, eyes closed. 

“This hospital is owned by Wen's Lan Zhan… they control so much. Even the police are in on it.” 

A-Yuan looked at Wei Ying nervously before resting his small hand on Wei Ying’s head. 

“Mr. Wei, don’t be sad. A-Yuan will join you and Mr. Lan for lunch.” 

Wei Ying’s eyes snapped open and immediately relaxed when he was met with bright blue eyes. 

“Oh A-Yuan,” Wei Ying sighed in relief as he reached up to the small boy. 

Lan Zhan carefully handed A-Yush to Wei Ying, who immediately placed the small boy in his lap, wrapping him up with the blanket. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear those bad words.” Wei Ying said softly as he gently tucked a piece of the boy’s brown hair behind his ears. 

“It’s okay Mr. Wei, my uncle says those words too.” 

Wei Ying gives a small smile before shaking his head, “tsk tsk little mister. Those words aren’t appropriate for a child. Not on my watch! Now… did I hear someone say something about lunch?” 

This last question was aimed at Lan Zhan who merely an hour earlier was clear on his jurisdiction to refuse Wei Ying a lunch outside. 

A-Yuan beamed at Wei Ying before nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“Yes! Mr. Lan invited me to your picnic! He even promised yummy foods!” 

Lan Zhan watched as his fiancé began to whisper in A-Yuan’s ear to which the child smiled. 

“Mr. Lan,” the child says slyly, _definitely Wei Ying’s teachings,_ “Mr.Wei has requested that you treat him kindly and order lots of spicy food.” 

“Aiya! Kiddo,” Wei Ying said as he pulled A-Yuan into a hug, “we will work on your persuasion skills.” 

Little A-Yuan grips Wei Ying’s shirt as he nuzzles his head into Wei Ying’s chest. 

The sight warms both of their hearts. 

Of course the two have talked about having children! Wei Ying absolutely loved children and worked very well with them. 

Lan Zhan simply wanted a family with Wei Ying but at first, the prospect of having children frightened him because what if he was a bad father? 

Lan Zhan’s own father was neglectful and wallowed in his own self pity leaving his son’s to be raised by their uncle. 

Lan Zhan would never forgive himself if he did that to a child of Wei Ying’s, never.

Over time and through many conversations, the idea of having children with Wei Ying only made Lan Zhan more desperate to marry the love of his life so they could begin their family sooner. 

  
  


“心爱” Wei Ying says softly, “are you ready to go outside?” 

“Mn.” Lan Zhan replies as he focuses back on their current situation. 

“What does Wei Ying want to eat?”

Wei Ying’s face lit up. 

————-

Lan Zhan ended up ordering from a nearby vegan restaurant which thankfully had spicy dishes on their menu. 

The compromise was, Wei Ying gets to eat a little spice but no meat. 

Little A-Yuan just got some grilled tofu and broccoli, he seemed very happy as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

“A-Yuan,” Wei Ying chucked as he gently rested his hand on the child’s arm. “Slow down kid, you don’t want to choke.” 

A-Yuan’s little cheeks blushed in embarrassment but he obeyed and began to eat slower. 

When the boy finished, he bowed first to Lan Zhan then to Wei Ying who shook his head, “no bowing. Not to us, okay?” 

A-Yuan tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over his face. 

“Why not Mr. Wei? My uncle told me it’s disrespeftual…” 

“Disrespectful.” Lan Zhan gently corrected. 

“Yeah that. Uncle said it’s bad and if A-Yuan acts bad, A-Yuan will get hit.” 

Lan Zhan felt his heart tighten up again at the mention of the abusive head of the Wen family. 

Wei Ying seemed to turn the situation around a little better though. 

“Well, sometimes you can bow to adults but, if they tell you that it isn’t necessary then A-Yuan doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.” 

A-Yuan contemplates this idea, as if the concept of personal choice was hard to wrap his little mind around. 

“Okay Mr.Wei. A-Yuan is 6! I just turned 6! My aunt Qíng said I’m a big boy now.” 

That name sounded very familiar to Lan Zhan… Qíng… Wen… Wen Qíng? 

“A-Yuan,” Lan Zhan asked quietly, “does your aunt work here?” 

A-Yuan’s eyes lit up as he happily nodded his head. 

“Yep! Aunt Qíng is a doctor who helps people get new limbs which is weird because I thought people didn’t need to buy arms or legs…” 

Wei Ying giggled at the boy, _so cute._

“Wei Ying, that’s the Doctor we are going to meet with today.” 

Wei Ying made an _o_ with his mouth while A-Yuan began to jump up and down in excitement. 

“Yes! Yes! A-Yuan will get to see Aunt Qíng! A-Yuan never gets to see Aunt Qíng because Uncle doesn’t like her, A-Yuan doesn’t know why.” 

Wei Ying opened up his arms to hint that he wanted to hold the boy to which A-Yuan happily accepted. 

Wei Ying wrapped his arms around the small boy and rested his chin on top of his head. 

The 3 stayed like that until Wei Ying had to go to his appointment. 

Not wanting to leave A-Yuan alone, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan decided to bring him to the appointment which caused A-Yuan to squeal in excitement at seeing his aunt. 

“A-Yuan, what are you doing here?” Wen Qing’s, Doctor Wen, eyes were blown wide open in surprise. 

“These nice gege’s brought me here! They fed me too! A-Yuan hasn’t had a good meal in a while.” 

Lan Zhan watched as Doctor Wen clenched her jaw at her nephew's claim. 

Wei Ying gently cleared his throat then looked at Lan Zhan. 

“心爱，do you mind taking A-Yuan outside? The appointment should start as soon as possible.” 

Of course Wei Ying wasn’t going to talk about himself first, no way. 

On their way back, with A-Yuan skipping a few feet ahead of them, Wei Ying had told Lan Zhan he wanted to speak to Doctor Wen about the situation with A-Yuan in private and requested Lan Zhan distract him for a little. 

With a slight nod, Lan Zhan extended his hand out to the young boy who begrudgingly let go of his aunt’s hand. 

“Bye bye Aunt Qíng, bye bye Mr.Wei. A-Yuan will be back soon.” 

When it was just Wen Qíng and Wei Ying in the room, the two stared at each other. 

“A-Yuan said he doesn’t see you often…” Wei Ying said, rolling himself closer to the examination table. 

Wen Qíng just nodded before walking over to the sink to wash her hands. 

“Yeah… my asshat of an uncle despises that my brother and I broke away from the family business… speaking of family, isn’t that the second master Lan? And aren’t you Jiang Ying?” 

Wei Ying chuckled and shook his head, “no, I’ve stopped going under the Jiang name after I ran away but yes, that is second master Lan.” 

The two were silent for a couple minutes as Wen Qíng helped Wei Ying maneuver and hoist himself up onto the table. 

“I heard about you,” Dr. Wen said as she held a stethoscope over Wei Ying’s heart. “Quite a story and very rare to have a field amputation.”

Wei Ying followed Dr. Wen’s instructions to inhale, hold for 5 seconds, exhale for 5 seconds before he spoke. 

“Lan Zhan and I are concerned that A-Yuan is being abused at home.” 

“He is.” Dr. Wen replied instantly as she worked to get Wei Ying’s blood pressure. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how much my family has taken over. My uncle is very power hungry and if you or second master Lan interfere, the consequences may hurt both of your families.” 

Wei Ying wanted to fight her on that but deep down he knew it was true. 

Each major family contributes something important to society, thus earning them their positions in high society. 

It is an unspoken rule for each family to not interfere with the other families issues in fear of being overthrown. 

The Jiang’s were in charge of trading with foriegn countries because of their easy access to trading ports. 

The Jin’s were in charge of money and wealth distribution. Wei Ying suspected them off foul play many times. 

The Nie’s were in charge of training law enforcement. Nie Mingjue was one of the best trainers there was and very well known for training only the best. 

The Lan’s provided education. Oftentimes they donated thousands of dollars to less fortunate schools or provided scholarships for those who couldn’t afford an education. 

And the Wen’s…. in charge of weapons. A great combination but now, it seems they’ve infiltrated hospitals and police. 

“I am no longer part of the Jiang family so I’m okay with them coming after me.” 

Wen Qíng scoffed as she began to gently touch near Wei Ying’s lost limbs. 

“You may not care but I can assure you second master Lan will. My advice, consult the other families.” 

Wei Ying winced as Dr.Qing gently applied pressure, not necessarily from pain but from shock too. 

“The other families don’t like me. Why would they care?” 

“I don’t know.” Dr. Wen answered honestly, “it’s not my business to care either. It’s just my advice. Take it or leave it.” 

Wei Ying likes this doctor, her attitude was something Wei Ying could get used to. 

“I understand you’re a fashion designer,” Dr. Wen says as she stands up to grab her laptop. “Would you like to design your new legs?” 

——————-

𝟙 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝟙/𝟚 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣 

“Oh fuck!” Wei Ying screamed as he felt Lan Zhan’s cock slam up against his already sensitive prostate. 

Lan Zhan grasped Wei Ying’s slim hips as he roughly began to bite the other’s neck and collar bones, his hips still moving against Wei Ying’s body. 

“Fuck yes! Your cock fills me up so nice Lan Zhan.” 

Wei Ying was in heaven. 

It’s been a little over a year since the incident and while life hasn’t been easy, Wei Ying was just glad that he had Lan Zhan and their soon to be son by his side. 

Tomorrow was their wedding (finally) and since the two did want to hold to the traditional “no seeing the bride till the altar”, Wei Ying had decided to surprise his lovely fiancé with his body before the two seperated for the night.

Due to wedding planning, therapy, PT, raising a 7 year old boy, and trying to remove the Wen family from their place of high power, the couple haven’t really had a lot of time to be alone together. 

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying moaned as his back arched off their bed, “fill me up with your cum, please? I want to feel it as I walk down the aisle. W-who knows,” another loud moan as Lan Zhan thrusted just right. 

“Maybe I’ll be pregnant. Would you like that Lan- er gege?” 

In response to Wei Ying’s babbling, Lan Zhan thrust his hips forward until his hips were pressed flushed against Wei Ying’s ass. 

That had Wei Ying cumming like there was no tomorrow. Over himself and their recently cleaned bed spread. 

The feeling of Wei Ying’s tight hole convulsing around Lan Zhan had the man moaning so deep it sounded like a growl. 

With a few more deep thrusts, Lan Zhan spilled into his fiancé and together the two came completely undone. 

“L-Lan er gege,” Wei Ying panted tiredly as Lan Zhan gently pulled himself out of Wei Ying, ears flushed red at the cum that dribbled out. 

“T-that was amazing… I missed you.” 

Lan Zhan gently kissed Wei Ying’s sweaty forehead, “Mn. Missed you too.” 

“Don’t leave yet,” Wei Ying mumbled as he felt Lan Zhan trying to get up. 

“Just lay with me.” 

“Wei Ying will not feel good in a few minutes.” Lan Zhan pointed out as he laid down next to his love, gently kissing up his pale neck. 

“Don’t care, just want Lan Zhan.” 

“Mn. I’m here.” 

The two just held each other in post sex bliss, simply enjoying the sound of the other’s heart beat and steady breathing. 

At some point, Wei Ying must’ve fallen asleep because when he came to, he was cleaned up and still laying down in an empty bed. 

He didn’t like that at all. 

Throwing on a hoodie and some sweatpants, Wei Ying scooted himself time the edge of their bed where is legs were standing against the wall. 

It had taken Wei Ying exactly 2 and ½ months to be properly cleared by the doctors to begin PT with prosthetics. 

The phantom limb pain drove Wei Ying mad and oftentimes would cause him to have breakdowns during his PT sessions. 

Thankfully, his physical therapist, Wen Ning (yes, Dr. Wen Qing’s younger brother) was patient with Wei Ying and never pushed him past that point. 

_“It’s okay Mr. Wei.”_ Wen Ning would say with his mouse-like voice. 

With practiced movements, Wei Ying put on and adjusted his legs before standing up and making his way into the kitchen where his fiancé was making their early dinner. 

As quietly as he could, Wei Ying snuck up behind Lan Zhan and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s back. 

Lan Zhan froze for half a second at the feeling of Wei Ying’s arms wrapped around his midsection. 

“Good evening Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying nuzzled into his back, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and soap. 

“Good evening Lan-er gege. What’s for dinner?” 

“Curry and rice.” Lan Zhan said as he grabbed the container of spicy peppers. 

Wei Ying kisses between Lan Zhan’s shoulder blades before unraveling his arms so he can set their table. 

“Mrs.Jiang told me that A-yuan will be dropped off at the altar around 10.” Lan Zhan said as he set down the plates, “does Wei Ying want him to go to your room or mine?” 

After the conversation with Wen Qíng about removing the Wen’s from power, Lan Zhan and Wei Ying did decide to consult the other families. 

Of course they started with the Lan family who were on board to go fourth with this movement but only the right way, nothing shady or under the table. 

The Nie family was the second to agree with them as Nie Mingjue suspected that Wen Ruohan killed his father when he was a child. 

The Jin’s and Jiang’s were the very last. 

The Jin’s because they were money hungry and if they lost, the Wen’s would take everything from them. 

The Jiang’s because Wei Ying was as hesitant in taking the first step forward to rebuilding that bridge with his family. 

Wei Ying’s sister, Jiang Yanli, only cried when her brother visited for the first time in 5+ years. 

The two siblings sat on the couch tightly embraced as they cried for hours. 

Wei Ying had only apologized to his sister.

_I’m sorry for being a burden_

_I’m sorry for hurting you_

_I’m sorry I ran away_

_I’m sorry…_

Of course, Jiang Yanli forgave him and told him nothing was his fault and that Jiang Cheng should’ve tried to understand the problem at hand rather than kick him out. 

Wei Ying learned that his sister had married her highschool sweetheart. Jin ZiXuan, whom during highschool was a complete ass hole but has grown up splendidly because he was now a father. 

That’s right. 

Wei Ying is an uncle to a little boy named Jin Ling. 

The boy is 4 years old so a few years younger than A-Yuan but the two get along great. 

Wei Ying is working on rebuilding his relationship with his sister… his brother on the other hand. 

Jiang Cheng was a prideful man which is why Wei Ying was hesitant to mend the bridge with him. 

However, with some gentle encouragement from Jiang Yanli, Wei Ying decided to take the plunge and it was icy. 

The first time Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng sat together, both Lan brother’s had been there and the entire time, Lan Zhan was staring daggers while Lan XiChen tried to play mediator. 

The second time, it was just Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng which turned into a screaming match… 

Which turned into the two confessing their mistakes and regrets…. 

_I regret not being a better son_

_I regret not being a better brother_

_I regret that you missed some of Jin Ling’s life_

In the end, his relationship with Jiang Cheng was still a little tense but it was going in a better direction. 

Wei Ying helped himself to his ghost pepper powder as Lan Zhan poured them ice cold water. 

“A-Yuan should go with you Lan Zhan. He is, after all, our little ring bearer.” 

After the ball started rolling for how each family would gather evidence that the Wen family was doing illegal things, Lan Zhan and Wei Ying personally took on the task of child abuse, endangerment, and neglect. 

They were able to gather enough evidence for A-Yuan to be removed from the Wen family and temporarily placed into the custody of Lan Zhan and Wei Ying until the couple got married. 

After the wedding, Wei Ying and Lan Zhan could adopt A-Yuan, making him an official member of the Lan family. 

Lan Zhan took a sip of water, trying not to cough out his lungs at the spicy taste because of Wei Ying’s “generous offer” of a flavor boost. 

“And Jin Ling with yours?” Lan Zhan asked watching as Wei Ying shocked rice into his mouth. 

“Mhm!.... “ _swallow_

“Jin Ling is going to be the flower boy, it only makes sense he’s with the bride’s family.” 

Jin Ling, after learning that A-Yuan was going to be ring bearer, instantly demanded to do the same job but after being informed he couldn’t because the job was already filled, the boy cried. 

So on a whim, Wei Ying asked his nephew if he’d like to dress up real fancy and throw flowers on the ground. 

Jin Ling was entranced with this idea and instantly said yes. 

Lan Zhan only hums in response which causes Wei Ying to giggle. 

_Wow… I’m going to be a married man tomorrow_

Wei Ying thinks as he helps Lan Zhan clean up the table. 

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying says as he hands his fiancé a soapy plate. 

“We are gonna be married tomorrow,” 

“Mn.” 

“Are you happy…?” 

This is a question that has been weighing on Wei Ying for the last year and half.

When Wei Ying was finally able to come home, adjusting to life without legs was hard on both of them. 

For Wei Ying, he had to depend heavily on Lan Zhan until he could properly stand on his own and even then, certain actions were limited. 

But of course, Lan Zhan being perfect and all, never complained. 

Lan Zhan never quit on Wei Ying and he never got angry but that doesn’t mean he also wasn’t suffering. 

One particular night left an impression on both of them. 

————-

Around 3 o’clock in the morning, Wei Ying woke up because it was cold so of course, he tried to snuggle closer to Lan Zhan but his fiancé's side of the bed was empty. 

Not wanting to make too much noise, Wei Ying decides to use his wheel chair to investigate the case of the missing Lan Zhan. 

When he rolled out into their living room, his heart broke. 

Their sliding door that opened to the terrace was open and his fiancé was sitting on the ground, a photo album in his lap as sobs wracked his body. 

Wei Ying immediately wheeled himself over towards his lover’s side. 

“A-Zhan,” he whispered quietly. 

Lan Zhan’s entire body tensed up as he quickly closed the book then began to furiously wipe his face. 

“Wei Ying should be asleep.” 

“Not without you, I’m not.” 

Carefully, Wei Ying lifted himself up then slid down to the floor before scooting over to Lan Zhan’s side. 

“A-Zhan… how long have you been doing this?” 

“Doing what?” 

Wei Ying looked at his fiancé sadly, “crying alone.” 

Lan Zhan couldn’t look at Wei Ying. 

He was supposed to be strong for Wei Ying but he cried. 

He was supposed to be strong for Wei Ying but his love was still in pain. 

He was supposed to be strong for Wei Ying and yet… 

Wei Ying, the smart man he is, noticed that his fiancé was off in the clouds so he gently kissed his cheek before snuggling close to him. 

“A while..” Lan Zhan mumbled after a few minutes of strained silence. 

“Wei Ying wasn’t supposed to get hurt… not again.” 

Wei Ying once again kissed his fiancé’s cheek. 

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan…. This Wei Ying is okay now. This Wei Ying has a beautiful home, two adorable bunnies, I’m going to have a son, and a wonderful husband who will care and love for us both. I am not hurting.” 

Lan Zhan, who was trying to keep his composure, broke down at the mention of their marriage and son. 

Wei Ying lovingly wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s waist as he tried to bring comfort to his stoic lover. 

“A-Zhan, listen to me… you protected me, you always have. Back then, when I was young and dumb, you protected my family after the Wen’s took away my home. With the fire at the office, you saved me. You found me and called for me. Lan Zhan, 心爱，you have always had my safety in mind and I’m so thankful.” 

The two just sat there until the sun came up. Eventually, Wei Ying had fallen asleep again and Lan Zhan kindly carried him back to bed before climbing in himself. 

————

“Extremely happy.” Lan Zhan answered as he wrapped his arms around Wei Ying. 

“Get to marry Wei Ying. Could never not be happy.” 

Wei Ying could only giggle at Lan Zhan’s answer before standing up on his tippy toes to kiss his soft lips. 

The two would’ve had another round in the sheets if it wasn’t for the knock at their front door. 

“I think,” Wei Ying said as he titled his head back to look at Lan Zhan’s golden eyes. 

“That’s XiChen-ge and his crew.” 

Lan Zhan tightened his grip on Wei Ying in response.

Both grooms were expecting guests tonight to throw them a bachelor party. 

For Lan Zhan, his brother, Nie Mingjue, and Jin GuangYao were going to pick him up and take him back to his childhood home where the 4 would most likely do boring things. 

For Wei Ying… he decided to ask Wen Ning, Jiang Cheng, and Nie Huaisang to throw him a party that will be appropriate for such an occasion as marriage. 

The 3 boys would try and relive their youth, without the flirting with girls and overly excessive drinking. 

When Wei Ying finally pulls away from the death grip to open the door for their guests, he is immediately met with Lan Xichen’s sunny bright smiling face, Nie Mingjue stone face expression, and Jin GuangYao’s nervous warm smile. 

“XiChen-ge! Welcome welcome! I’m assuming you are here for Lan Zhan?” 

Lan XiChen chuckled as the trio was led into the little hallway. 

“Yes, I’m afraid we must steal him away for tonight A-Ying.” 

Lan Zhan showed up a minute later with a duffle bag in hand and a sour expression on his face. 

“Aweee,” Wei Ying cooed as he cupped his lover's face. 

“Don’t be angry, we’ll see each other tomorrow in red and gold.” 

The pair decided to host a semi traditional Chinese wedding and a western style reception. 

Lan Zhan looked like he wanted to kick out their guests and lock the door so he could spend the night with Wei Ying but he knew this was an important cliche rite of passage Wei Ying wanted so with a long kiss, Lan Zhan accepted his fate.

“Look,” Nie Mingjue said awkwardly “this is cute and all but can we go now? The cab is waiting downstairs.” 

Lan Zhan glared at the man before giving one last chaste kiss. 

“See you tomorrow Wei Ying.” 

“Of course! See you tomorrow my love! Remember to take his phone XiChen-ge!” 

——————-

“Cheers!” Nie Huaisang drunkenly screamed as he forcefully clinked glasses with Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying, and shy Wen Ning. 

“Nie-Xiong,” Wei Ying said awkwardly, “this is like your 4th drink. Maybe you should stop here.” 

Nie Huaisang threw his head back to down the contents before he looked at Wei Ying. 

“Stop here? No no my friend, we are going all out. It’s not everyday your friend gets married and to Lan Wangji no less. This is a time to celebrate!” 

Wei Ying cocked his head in confusion, “Lan Wangji…?” 

Jiang Cheng scoffed as he glared at Nie Huaisang, “in highschool, this idiot gave us all nicknames. Lan Zhan is Lan Wangji, Lan Huan,” _a blush_ “is Lan XiChen. I, Jiang Cheng, Jiang Wanyin, and you,” he points at Wei Ying. “You are Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian.” 

“What about Huaisang?” Wen Ning piped up. 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes as he snatched away the bottle from Nie Huaisang’s greedy little hands. 

“He didn’t give himself a name but in my book, he’s a fucking idiot.” 

Wei Ying smiles at the memories of them as children in Gusu. 

Sneaking wine, reading dirty things, throwing notes in class. When times were good and life wasn’t hard. 

“Jiang Cheng!” Nie Huaisang whined, “be nicer to me! I’m the one who hooked you up with your boyfriend.” 

Jiang Cheng started to blush like a fucking school girl. 

“Oh my god! It’s true! Oh man, Lan Zhan owes me so much money!” Wei Ying started to laugh hysterically, almost rolling off his comfy pillow. 

The 4 of them decided to crash at Wei Ying’s place so if the idiot himself woke up late, they wouldn’t be that far from the altar. 

Nie Huaisang’s head popped up at Wei Ying’s comment. 

“I didn’t think the Lan bro’s gambled or made bets.”

“Tch. Just goes to show that Wei Ying is a terrible influence.” 

Wei Ying took his empty beer can and threw it as his… brother? 

“Excuse me! Do you remember the Lan Zhan of the past? He was so uptight and now,” Wei Ying spreads his arms out, “now he’s cool and sexy.” 

Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang both gag. 

The 4 boys continue to drink and reminisce about the past until 12:00 am. 

By that time, Nie Huaisang was passed out drunk and Wen Ning had fallen asleep peacefully on the ground. 

Being the mature adults they were, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng began to adjust the two kids to a more comfortable position.

Jiang Cheng sat down across from Wei Ying again, he looked bothered. 

“Does XiChen-ge stick his dick so far up your ass you look constipated a day later?” Wei Ying asked with a sly smirk. 

For once, Jiang Cheng didn’t make a snide remark, he actually looked sad. 

“My brother is getting married tomorrow but, it doesn’t feel like I have the right to call you that anymore.” 

Wei Ying felt his stomach drop into the pits of hell. 

Although the two brothers have talked about their issues in the past, there always seemed like there was more to say and neither wanted to take the first step. 

“That’s ridiculous Jiang Cheng. I’ve always been your brother.” 

“A brother doesn’t kick his brother out!” Jiang Cheng yelled, slamming his fist down on the little coffee table. 

Wei Ying purses his lips together, “do we really need to do this?” 

“God fucking damnit it Wei Ying! Can’t you see I’m trying to apologize!!?” 

“There’s nothing to apologize for!” 

“God-“ Jiang Cheng lunges at Wei Ying till his hands were wrapped around the others neck. 

“Listen to me you ass hole! I’m trying to tell you I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being a shitty brother! I’m sorry that mom belittled you while I stayed silent, I’m sorry that you took the blame for something you didn’t do! I’m sorry that I pretended like you were my enemy! I’m sorry that I let my jealousy get the best of me! I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you… I-I’m sorry….” 

By the last ‘I’m sorry’, Jiang Cheng began to cry, his grip on Wei Ying’s throat loosening as his body crumpled. 

Wei Ying was stunned into silence at his brother’s outburst of emotions.

Ever since the two were young, Jiang Cheng always had to uphold the burden of being the next Jiang heir, meaning, any actions or anything he said, was reflective on the Jiang family. For Wei Ying, he was free to be and say whatever he wanted. 

To see his brother not only scream but also become so vulnerable really shook Wei Ying to the core. 

“I-I forgive you.” Wei Ying whispered into the quiet night and it was true. 

Wei Ying didn’t want to run anymore. 

He had a brother and a sister who needed him, a nephew that needed him, a son, and a husband that needed him. 

There will always be the awful past but the present and future are completely different, it’s time to move on. 

“I forgive you Jiang Cheng… at one point, yes, I was angry, beyond angry but… I’m not anymore. I know you grew up with the weight of the world on your shoulders. I know Uncle Jiang favored me over you and believe me, if I had more than one brain cell at 17 years old, I would’ve done something… that’s a failure on my part and I’m sorry.” 

Wei Ying felt tears slowly run down his cheeks as he stared up at the ceiling, his brother hunched over so Wei Ying couldn’t see his face. 

The two brothers sat in silence for god knows how long… it was Wei Ying who spoke first. 

“My doctor told me that there are two phrases everyone must say in life.” 

_Sniffle_

“What two phrases?” 

Wei Ying wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you… and, I’m sorry.” 

Jiang Cheng returned the hug with more strength than Wei Ying expected. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry.” 

—————————

“A-Ying!” Jiang Yanli called out with a bright smile. 

“How do you feel?” 

Wei Ying was currently sitting in front of the large vanity located in one of the giant rooms which belonged to the Lan family home. 

Due to the couples' situation, they decided to hold the wedding back in Gusu as it was closer to family and to kick start their life there quicker. 

While Wei Ying used the family home to get ready, Lan Zhan was in his mother’s old home a few miles up the mountain. 

The altar would be in the middle of the two homes, deep in the mountains of Gusu where a person felt like they were being transported to a magical forest. 

Wei Ying was currently having his makeup touched up. 

“I’m excited Shijie! And a little nervous! What if I forget how to walk? What if I forget my vows???” 

Jiang Yanli could only laugh at her brother’s pre-wedding panic. His sister was wearing a beautiful pink and purple 汉服 with a lotus sewn in the center and her hair was a little curly with beautiful braids wrapping around her head. 

“Breath A-Ying. Today is going to be perfect, I promise.” 

Wei Ying smiled at his shije before the woman who was doing his makeup asked that he stood up so she could help dress him in the traditional robes. 

The robes that Wei Ying had picked were heavily inspired by the Han dynasty, where the robes were most noticeable for their long and flowing sleeves. 

When the last time of the 汉服 was finally finished, Wei Ying was carefully led to the full body mirror. 

“Oh A-Ying,” Jiang Yanli sniffled as she wiped her eyes with a cloth. “You look stunning.” 

Wei Ying did in fact look stunning. The red complimented his pale skin and his normally messy hair was braided loosely, with a few pieces framing his face. 

There was a knock on the door before Jiang Cheng walked in, his 汉服 was a little more simplistic with purple and black, no flowing sleeves. Jiang Cheng’s normally stern face faltered for a moment as he looked at Wei Ying. 

Of course, Wei Ying smirked and decided now was a good opportunity to tease his brother. 

“Like what you see? Maybe you can do the same for Lan Huan, my sweet didi. After all…” Wei Ying suggestively tugged on his braid. 

“He is my fiancé’s brother and if they are similar when it comes to bed time activities, he’ll love pulling on it.” 

Jiang Cheng’s face immediately turned back into the stone face bitch he was as he lunged at Wei Ying. 

“Wei Ying! Shut up!”

Wei Ying cackled as Jiang Yanli giggled. 

The Jiang siblings in one room, joking, smiling, and laughing… just as it should be. 

The Jiang parents were definitely smiling from the heavens. 

“Does my sweet didi not want to admit he’s a bottom baby?” 

Jiang Cheng scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“What makes you think I’m the bottom?” 

Wei Ying’s eyes bugged out of his head, he was about to say more but the door opened again and a little boy with raven black hair and honey golden eyes ran threw screaming, “mommy!” 

It was Jin Ling and he was wearing a yellow tux with a cute flower crown on top of his head. 

“A-Ling,” Jiang Yanli says as she picks up her son, placing him on her hip. “Doesn’t Uncle Ying look beautiful?” 

Jin Ling gave a skeptical look at Wei Ying but when he saw his other uncle’s expectant face, the boy began to nod his head furiously. 

Jiang Yanli presses a kiss to her son’s cheek before turning to Wei Ying. 

“Alright A-Ying, I’m going to go find little A-Yuan and then we can get this show on the road.” 

Wei Ying hugs his sister then turns to his brother. 

“So…. you a top?” 

“Oh my fucking god, shut up. I’ll see you when the ceremony starts.” 

Jiang Cheng begins to walk towards the door but Wei Ying quickly grabs his sleeve. 

“Wait, Jiang Cheng.” Wei Ying nibbles on his bottom lip nervously, 

“I,” 

“If this is last night,” Jiang Cheng interrupts, “I prefer not to talk about it.” 

Wei Ying shakes his head as he also didn't want to bring it up again.

“W-will you give me away?” 

This got Jiang Cheng to freeze for a solid minute. 

“O-of course.” He stuttered. 

——————

Wei Ying really can’t remember the walk down the flower laid isle (thanks Jin Ling) and he can’t really remember all the smiling faces of their friends and family. 

The only thing he remembers is how beautiful Lan Zhan looks in his red and gold robes, his long black hair pin straight, and around his forehead is the traditional Lan ribbon meant only for spouses and parents to take off. 

The location that they picked was truly magical as white magnolia trees surrounding them, wrapping them in a bubble of peace and serenity. 

The altar itself was decorated to construct the stark white of the trees with bright red and gold patterns. 

In front of it were 3 people. 

The offical, Lan Qiren, and Lan XiChen. To the left of them was 4 pictures. 

2 of Wei Ying’s biological parents and 2 of the Jiang’s. 

When Jiang Cheng gently pries Wei Ying’s hand off his arm, that’s when the reality of the situation becomes real and Wei Ying breaks out into a smile. 

Lan Zhan and Wei Ying, in their gold and red robes, stand before each other, before the heavens and earth, before their friends and family. 

“Hi.” Wei Ying whispers, immediately grabbing for Lan Zhan’s hands while the official begins to speak, marking the start of the ceremony. 

“Hi.” Lan Zhan whispers back, a smile on his face, his hand gripping Wei Ying’s.

Unlike Wei Ying, Lan Zhan wore no makeup but his face was definitely cleaned up. No sign of any facial hair, eyebrows were plucked and shaped, plus his skin looked extra soft. 

In short… he was beautiful. 

Wei Ying saw out of the corner of his eye A-Yuan, with his little blue robes sitting proudly with Jiang Yanli and Jin Ling. The annoying peacock, Jin ZiXuan sitting next to them. 

“And now,” the official says, bringing Wei Ying’s attention to them. “I understand each of you as vows you would like to share. Mr. Wei, you may begin.” 

Wei Ying gently pulls his hands out of Lan Zhan’s before clenching his right hand and extending it to Lan Zhan. 

“天子笑！分你一坛！” 

Lan Zhan's eyes began to tear up at Wei Ying’s words. 

_Oh baby… you are going to cry when you hear this._

“Those words, bribery as you called it,” Wie Ying said with a smile.

“Those words were the very first thing I said to you all those years ago when you caught me sneaking Emperors Smile into the Cloud Recess.” 

Wei Ying thought he heard the sound of Lan Qiren going into Qi deviation all over again at the memory. 

“When I was a teenager, I was arrogant, loud, obnoxious, and unaware of myself and the world around me. During my studies here in Gusu, I was nothing but a troublemaker, remember Lan Zhan?” 

Lan Zhan just smiled and nodded his head, eagerly waiting for Wei Ying’s next words. 

“Lan Zhan, all I ever wanted was your attention. You were so quiet and looked so angry, I wanted you to experience life and find something to smile about and I wanted that reason to be me but when my uncle and aunt died,” he gulped and saw Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng slightly stiffen at the mention of their parents' deaths. 

“when they died, I-I felt the world on my shoulders and for the first time, I didn’t want to smile. I didn’t want to be the strong one. I wanted to break down, hide in a room, cry, scream, anything… for a long time, my life was nothing but pain and suffering.” 

At this point, Wei Ying was crying too. Having to relive the memories of the worst time in his life wasn’t great but, it was needed to prove that Lan Zhan is worthy of his love. 

“However, you and your family were always there for us. You allowed us a place to stay, rest, and eat, all for the cost of nothing. Your family, the Lan family, helped the Jiang family recuperate and recover, for that, we are always in your debt… but, I was angry at the world. I wanted to hurt those who hurt my family… I lost myself Lan Zhan and you had to sit and watch me walk down a dark path. Not only did you have to watch but you had to wait 5 whole years. You waited for me and by a stroke of luck, destiny, whatever you want to call it, we met again and my life only got better.”

Wei Ying smiles at Lan Zhan who was now crying and if this wasn’t their wedding, their guests would all have their jaws hanging but they too were crying at Wei Ying’s words. 

“I know this last year hasn’t been easy for you Lan Zhan. I know you blame yourself but if there’s anything I want you to take away from my TED talk, it’s that I love you. I have loved you since I was 17 years old and I will always love you. Any challenges we face, we face together. No longer your problems or my problems. I promise.” 

Wei Ying finished with his signature smile. 

The speaker then turned to Lan Zhan who wiped his eyes before pulling out a piece of paper. 

“As many of you know, speaking isn’t my strong suit, I am not so sure it will ever be but, I’m good at writing.” 

Wei Ying had to wipe his eyes to see Lan Zhan’s ears burn a bright red as he took a deep breath. 

“Tonight, while on my normal stroll around the campus, I ran into a boy with beautiful grey eyes and a bright smile. I suspected him of sneaking back into campus past curfew and tried to reprimand him, however, the boy is light on his feet and we started to scuffle. It was upsetting to witness the boy’s incredible agility but it was even more upsetting to see that he had alcohol in his hand. 天子笑！分你一坛 he had said. The audacity.” 

Their friends and family laughed at the pre-teen thoughts of Lan Zhan. 

Wei Ying laughed as he remembered the discouraged face that Lan Zhan had made when he was still a child. 

“The boy had introduced himself as Wei Ying, adopted son of the Jiang family and he was beautiful.” 

Lan Zhan flipped to another page. 

“Today, I watched as Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying left the cloud recess. Why does it hurt? Why does the once comfortable silence now feel so scary? I’m going to miss his smile.” 

Wei Ying smiled as he listened to Lan Zhan read his most vulnerable thoughts to him, however, that seemed to be the end of the past as Lan Zhan gently folded the papers back up. 

“The silence was once the most comfortable thing for me,” Lan Zhan states as he gently grabs Wei Ying’s hands, “but when you entered my life, you brought noise, excitement, and happiness. I may not have been the best at expressing my feelings back then which I regretted for 5 years but… I’m here now, telling you, Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian of the Jiang and Wei family, I promise to tell you everyday how much I love you. I promise to tell you everyday how important you are, how smart you are, how beautiful you are. I promise to tell you everyday the changes you have made in my life for the better. I promise, you will never be in pain again and if I break such a promise, I shall be damned to hell.” 

Fat and ugly tears rolled down Wei Ying’s face, he wanted to wrap his arms around his beautiful Lan Zhan and kiss all over his face but there was still the closing of the ceremony. 

The speaker looked like he was crying too but after they cleared their throat they asked the “do you take this man,” blah blah. 

Wei Ying had already taken this man to be his partner in life a long time ago. 

After that, the couple performanced their 3 bows. 

First to heaven and the earth. 

Second to the pictures of the deceased Wei and Jiang family, then to Lan Qiren. 

And third, to each other. 

When the couple stood up, the official said with a wide smile. 

“Then, by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husbands. You may,” 

Wei Ying couldn’t wait any longer and Lan Zhan seemed to notice because he was able to catch Wei Ying as he flung himself at his husband, smiling brightly at him before crushing their lips together. 

Everyone in the audience laughed at Wei Ying’s display of affection. 

Jiang Yanli was wiping her tears as her husband rubbed her back. 

Jiang Cheng was trying to act tough but even he had tears in his eyes. 

Lan XiChen was smiling happily at his baby brother. 

Lan Qiren felt prideful of the man his nephew became. Silently praying to his deceased brother and his brother’s wife saying, _your son is going to be an amazing father and husband. You should be very proud._

A-Yuan could no longer hold in his excitement. 

“Baba! A-Die!” He yelled as he ran to Wei Ying and Lan Zhan. 

Breaking from their kiss, the two looked down at their son who was now clinging to both of their robes. 

“A-Yuan” Wei Ying squealed as he picked him up, placing him on his hip. “Look how handsome you are in that 汉服! Baba is sorry he couldn’t visit you earlier!” Wei Ying gave his son a pouty lip which A-Yuan just laughed at before kissing Wei Ying’s cheek. 

“No need Baba. A-Yuan understands!”

The boy then turns to Lan Zhan, “A-Die, you are a superhero.” 

Lan Zhan smiled. 

That was the first thing A-Yuan had said to him. That he was a superhero because superhero’s get to marry beautiful people. 

“Let’s go change Lan Zhan. I want to get this reception started so I can show you, little mister,” Wei Ying bopped A-Yuan’s nose as the family walked away from the altar and towards the family home. 

“that your baba can dance.” 

A-Yuan nodded his head happily. 

—————-

The couple, who had now changed into suits, were currently walking, well, in Wei Ying’s case, wheeling around the outdoor gazebo to thank their guests for attending. 

Wei Ying had told Lan Zhan as they were changing that he wanted to use the wheelchair because his legs were beginning to hurt so to make the chair a bit more like Wei Ying’s style, A-Yuan began to tie streamers to the handles and just like his father, they were blue and white. No hint of red! For shame! 

It was a little sad as Wei Ying had wanted to walk for the entire day but he was happy knowing he walked down that aisle.

But damn! His design was cool! They were skulls with flames and chains… 

“Many thanks to the Jin family,” Wei Ying said as he bowed his head. 

“No need for a thank you Mr. Wei Ying.” 

“Mr. Lan-Wei Ying.” Wei Ying kindly corrected. 

With a polite bow, the Jin’s allowed the couple to make their way to their makeshift dance floor (literally just wood layed down) 

As their DJ announced it was time for the couple’s first dance. 

Wei Ying rolled himself out onto the face floor before spinning around to smile at his husband. 

“Will my dear husband accept this Lan-Wei Ying’s invitation to dance?” He asked with his hand extended. 

Lan Zhan smiled and took his hand, “always.” 

“You know Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said slyly as he gently wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. 

“Today I married someone… he’s sexy as all hell and loves me very much.” 

Lan Zhan slowly began to spin them around the dance floor, “I also married someone today. He is shameless but he’s mine, I hope he will let me cherish him everyday.” 

Wei Ying’s felt his face heat up so he nuzzled his face closer to Lan Zhan.

At some point, all the other couples joined them on the floor and together, they all danced to the most cliche love songs. 

Just as Lan XiChen was about to ask to dance with Wei Ying, there was shouting on the north side of the gazebo. 

“Let me through!” A loud male voice screamed.

Lan Zhan immediately pushed Wei Ying behind him, using his muscular build to cover Wei Ying. 

A moment later, a young man with short black hair and obnoxiously bright red jeans and an ugly black shirt ran into their field of vision. 

“Wen Chao?” Lan XiChen asked in a confusing tone.

Wen Chao, the second son of Wen Ruohan turned his blazing glare at Lan Zhan and Wei Ying. 

“Wei Ying! You fucking bastard!” The man child yelled as he stalked his way towards Wei Ying.

Nie Mingjue and Jiang Cheng, who had first only been standing to the side at the punch table, were now standing in front of Lan Zhan. 

“Wen-er gongzi,” Jiang Cheng growled, “I suggest you stay away from my brother and his husband.” 

Wen Chao looked at Jiang Cheng before spitting in his face. 

“You, Jiang leader, I advise that you don’t speak to me like that. Keep in mind, the Jiang family owes a lot of money to the Wen family. It would be a shame for you to have to owe more.” 

Just then, a young woman with long dark brown hair, pale skin, red lips, over lined eyeliner, and a mole located under her right eye walked in. 

“Wen-er gongzi” her annoying voice drawled out as she clung to Wen Chao’s arm.

“JiaoJiao~” Wen Chao cooed, “don’t you think it’s rude that we weren’t invited to this… union? Not that it’s that significant. Just two faggots being given false hope for a happy life.” 

Wei Ying felt tears prick his eyes.

Today was his day, why do the Wen’s have to ruin it? 

Haven’t they taken enough?

Jiang Yanli, who at first was dancing with her husband now came to stand by Lan Zhan’s side, in front of Wei Ying. 

“What do you want?” Lan Zhan gritted through his teeth, fists clenched at his side. Fat chance he was allowing this spoiled adult man child to ruin their wedding.

At the sight of Wen Chao, A-Yuan ran to hide behind Wen Qíng and Wen Ning as tears began to spill from his beautiful eyes.

“What do I want?” Wen Chao asked as he pulled the jiaojiao closer to him. 

“What I want, Lan-er gongzi, is for Wei Ying, formerly of the Jiang family and now of the Lan family, to return Wen Yuan. He is our property.” 

Wei Ying felt his blood boil at the mention of his son. 

“ _My son_ is not anyone’s property,” he growled, wheeling himself out from behind Lan Zhan. 

Wen Chao and JiaoJiao’s eyes went slightly wide before they broke out into laughter. 

“So it’s true! Wei Ying, what a shame, I guess I’ll have to go easy on you.”

Wen Chao then turns to Lan Zhan, “you did yourself a favor Lan- er gongzi, your bitch won’t be able to follow you if you ever decide to leave.” 

Wen Chao sauntered over to the couple, “you, Wei Ying, always thinking you were so much better than everyone else… Do you still think that way? You were a disgrace to the Jiang family and you will disgrace the Lan family. I had fun setting that fire to your home… I only wish it had got you too.” 

**SLAP**

The room went silent as the echoes of the slap continued to ring. 

What really surprised people was who delivered the slap.

“Wen-er gongzi,” Jiang Yanli said, rage filling her face, “you dare show up at my brother’s wedding and insult him in front of the Jiang, Nie, Jin, and Lan families? Are you that stupid not to think there won’t be any consenquences?” 

Wen Chao rubbed his cheek as JiaoJiao glared at Jiang Yanli.

“Y-you bitch!” JiaoJiao screamed, “you dare hit the son of Wen Ruohan?”

Jin ZiXuan stepped forward and placed a hand on Jiang Yanli’s shoulder.

“Wen Chao,” he hissed, “you are walking a dangerous rhode. Don’t forget that the Jin family funds your family and we have all lived peacefully for generations.” 

“But,” Lan XiChen says nodding at Nie Mingjue, Jiang Cheng, and Jin ZiXuan, “recently, that hasn’t been the case has it Wen-er gongzi?” 

Wen Chao scoffed, “the Wen family have done nothing wrong Lan-gongzi.”

“I beg to differ.” Lan XiChen said diplomatically as he pulled out his phone. 

“The Lan family has been able to gather data that suggests that the Wen family have been money laundering the funds they receive from the Jin family to then bribe potential business partners that the Jiang family have been looking into. Buyout contractors the Lan family consider essential for building new schools, and have been influencing bias care within hospitals and bias treatment from law enforcement which as you know, Wen-er gongizi, is what the Nie family oversees.” 

Wei Ying was proud of everyone in this room. 

Not only were they able to put their differences aside to attend his wedding but here they were, defending not only Wei Ying but their own families as well. 

“Not to mention,” Lan Zhan growls, his voice laced with anger, even Wei Ying shivered a little. 

“The abuse and neglect, _Lan_ Yuan, received while in Wen Ruohan’s care.” 

Wen Chao looked like a 5 year old who had just realized that the bully he talked shit to was taller than him. 

“T-the Wen’s have done no such thing! Lan XiChen!” Wen Chao pointed at the older man which made Jiang Cheng glare as he stepped closer to his partner. 

“You are spouting absolute bullshit. No way anyone would believe you.” 

“Oh people will,” An icy voice calls out. Wen Qíng gently pats A-Yuan on the head before she joins the main hub of people. 

“You forget one of your own works in a hospital that dear old Uncle has infiltrated with his scummy underlings. Believe me, I have first hand accounts of nurses and doctors being threatened to show favoritism towards certain patients. You stupid bitch.” 

Wen Chao looked like he was about to shit his pants. 

“And,” Lan Xichen smiles, “if you still don’t believe us then… just remember, we have some of the best photographers in Gusu, surely they’ll make sure to capture some of these best moments.” 

Wei Ying snickered, “Wen Chao, it looks like you’ve backed up against a wall. I suggest you turn around and leave so I can enjoy my god damn fucking wedding!” 

Wen Chao glared at Lan XiChen, Jin ZiXuan, Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan, and finally Wei Ying. 

“I will ruin you Wei Ying. Today is happy but tomorrow is uncertain.” He then looked over to where Wen Ning was holding a shaking A-Yuan. 

“Keep an eye on your son.” 

With that, Wen Chao and his whore left, leaving the once happy space in silence and tension. 

“That fucking bitch!” Jiang Cheng yelled as he threw his empty cup in the direction that Wen Chao left. 

“How dare he come here and threaten us!” 

Lan XiChen gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “A-Cheng, calm down. Remember what we talked about? We have enough proof to convict the Wen family. We were just waiting for them to make their move and they have, I promise we will get justice for your parents and for the many others who have suffered because of them.” 

Jiang Cheng still looked angry but at least his body seemed to relax at Lan XiChen’s comforting words. 

“Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying mumbled softly, “Wen Chao threatened A-Yuan… I’m okay if he threatens me because I can fight back but,” he looks over to Wen Ning who is gently wiping away A-Yuan’s tears. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan says, gently taking Wei Ying’s hand in his. “A-Yuan will be safe, we will keep him safe.” 

Wei Ying wanted to say something else but Jiang Cheng butted in. 

“Lan Yuan is welcomed by the Jiang family.” 

Wei Ying feels his heart warm up at his brother’s words.

“LanLing Jin will also welcome him with open arms.” Jin ZiXuan says as he picks up Jin Ling. 

“The Wen family has taken too much from us, enough is enough.” 

Lan Zhan nodded his head to everyone who has spoken on their behalf, “thank you, my family and I are in your debt.” 

Lan XiChen shakes his head, “no debt didi. We are family. We protect each other….Now, how about we continue with the party? As you said Jin-gongzi, enough is enough. Let us enjoy the rest of the night.” 

Wei Ying was grateful for his brother in law’s optimism. 

“Wen Ning, Wen Qíng!” Wei Ying calls as he makes ‘come here’ motion. 

When the two are closer, Wen Ning puts A-Yuan down and he immediately runs up to Wei Ying, desperately climbing up into his lap. 

“Shhhh my 宝贝.” Wei Ying whispers as he wraps his arms around his son, “I’m here. A-die is here too.” 

A-Yuan nuzzles his face into Wei Ying’s neck as his little fingers clench onto Wei Ying’s suit. 

Lan Zhan looks down at his worried husband and scared child, anger beginning to run through his veins. 

“L-lan gongzi,” Wen Ning mumbles quietly, “my sister and I apologize for any problems we have put you through.” 

The siblings were about to bow but Wei Ying swatts Wen Ning. 

“None of that! You two have done nothing wrong, if anything, you have helped us. Not only with my recovery but also taking care of A-Yuan when things were getting a little too intense. We owe you two so much.” 

Lan Zhan and Wei Ying bowed which made Wen Ning flustered and Wen Qíng roll her eyes playfully. 

“We were happy to help make the first step to bringing forth the horrible shit our family has done. I can’t wait to watch them burn in,” 

“Okay! Wen Qíng!” Wei Ying scrambles to cover A-Yuan’s ears. “There is a child present, language.” 

Wen Ning giggled behind his hand. 

The 4 of them chatted a little bit more before A-Yuan was demanding that Wei Ying dance with him. 

Who was he to deny his son? 

“Hold on little mister,” Wei Ying says with a smile as he rolls them into the center of the dance floor. 

“Baba!” A-Yuan giggles as Wei Ying begins to spin them around, “Baba! Too fast!” 

“Okay okay little mister,” Wei Ying says as he brings the chair to just a slow spin, “did you have fun today A-Yuan?” 

Their son wastes no time nodding his head, “yes baba. A-Yuan had fun. A-Yuan got to meet many uncles and aunties… even a cousin! Jin Ling! He is very cute.” 

Wei Ying laughs heartily, “yes Jin Ling is cute but not as cute as my A-Yuan!” Wei Ying attacks the boy with kisses all over his face which gets A-Yuan to squeal. 

“Baba! No more kisses! A-Yuan is too old for kissies!” 

“My son is too old for kisses from his baba? No never!” 

The sound of A-Yuan laughing warmed Wei Ying’s heart as the child also suffered from nightmares of the past. 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan’s gentle voice called out as he came to stand next to him. 

“A-die!” A-Yuan smiles, “tell baba I’m too old for kissies!” 

Lan Zhan took a moment to think before he smirked, picked A-Yuan out of Wei Ying’s lap, and began to kiss the boy's cheeks. 

“Not too old. Wei Ying and I will always love you. Even if that means embarrassing you with kisses.” 

A-Yuan wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s neck then gently laid his head down on his shoulder. 

“Promise?” 

Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan then to his son, love and joy filling his heart. 

Wei Ying and Lan Zhan may not have had the easiest time in life but, somehow, they got through it and came together. 

And together, they will raise a child to be better than them. 

“Yeah 宝贝, always. Forever and always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you’ve read this far then thank you so much!! I hope you have enjoyed! 
> 
> If you read my other work, “3...2...1 开始!”, don’t fret, I am working on that chapter and will have it up soon. I apologize 😭 I have a lot on my plate with art collaborations and cosplay! 
> 
> Thanks for going through this journey with me. I hope you’ve enjoyed. 
> 
> 谢谢您。
> 
> P.s
> 
>   
> A new story idea i have. 
> 
> I really love “The Little Mermaid” and I know there is a fanfic like that out there but.... would y’all be interested if it was Wei Ying who lost his ability to speak? 🤔 
> 
> In canon, his entire character is based off his ability to express his emotions through words but what if he lost that ability? And what if Lan Zhan, was “forced” to help a speechless WWW to acclimate to human society? I’m not sure yet, just a thought, please let me know if y’all would want me to write something like that! 🥺


End file.
